Crimson Torrents
by Lady-Willowish
Summary: Kei hasn't fed, the night before he and Sho go after Chan, Sho confronts him about it. Possible ShoKei pairing later.


Title: Crimson Torrents

Disclaimer: I regret to say that I do not own Moon Child, or that great actors/singers Gackt & Hyde. This is just a random plot bunny that popped into my head after I saw the movie.

Notes: I changed the time setting a little, I do realize that it was the same day when Sho and Kei went after Chan but I played with it. Also sorry if it sucks, first attempt at a Moon Child fic, I may not have gotten their characters that good. I'll continue this if people like it. And probably even if they don't. lol

Song inspirations: So sue me I couldn't stop listening to Orenji No Taiyou while writing this. I love that song.

…

It was a night just like many before. Calm silence met vampiric hearing. The sound of gentle, even intakes of breath, was the only thing those keen ears had to focus on. But this wasn't a night like the others…a foreboding lay heavy in the air. A warning, if you will, about the next day's doings. The sandy-headed vampire sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the strands staying in different directions as his hand fell away.

He'd been so sure when he ran from that van, a makeshift blanket shielding him from the deadly rays of the sun. He'd been so sure then, Sho needed him. He was sure then that he could give him the help he desired. He'd been wrong in the end. Their argument that afternoon had been prove of that. Now Sho wanted Kei to go with him, he wanted to get his revenge. But what good would it do? What was to happen when they met Son there? Would they try to kill eachother? Was that really what it had come to? And if they did, who would come out the victor? Would Sho, in his current state, allow Son to kill him? No…he had to be misreading Sho's feelings. The man had a child to look after, however lost he may be, he wouldn't forget that…would he?

Kei shook his head as if to clear it, looking away from the night sky his eyes scanned the apartment. His eyes fell on Sho's sleeping form, curled up into the cushions of the couch. He shifted his legs from the windowsill he was perched and hopped down. Not making a sound, the vampire walked around to the front of the couch and crouched there.

The even breaths of Sho enthralled him, his chest rising and falling. He was so fragile, his mortality surrounded him like a shield, a shield that could be cracked or even broken at any moment; a shield that looked, to Kei at least, as though it was already crumbling. But Sho's sleeping face looked at peace, his dreams not bothered by the troubles of the waking world.

_Thump, thump_

The beats of Sho's heart echoed through his senses, the crimson liquid pumping through his body, calling him. Kei's eyes were fixed on the artery visible on the other's throat. Closing his eyes, he leaned away from Sho's sleeping form. He really was a monster; there was no doubt about that. Taking in a breath of frustration, Kei attempted to block out the call of his friends blood.

When Kei's eyes opened, however, he was taken-a-back to see another pair peering at him through half-open eyelids. Those eyes then opened fully and stared into his.

"Kei?" Sho asked.

Kei, however, said nothing. He merely continued to watch the mortal. Was he even worth the friendship of this ethereal man? Did he deserve the concern evident in those eyes? These eyes were the reason he'd come back. The reason he'd given up his desire to walk into the sun. For Sho. To help Sho. Everything was always for him. Did he know that? Did he know he'd given up death for him?

Sho shifted and pushed himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the end of he couch. There was still many hours till daylight, the darkness of the room however did not seem to bother either occupants.

"Kei, What is it?" he asked, his brow furrowing ever so slightly.

Kei balanced back and forth from his heal to the balls of his feet, the temptation to flee was a strong presence in his mind. What could he say to him? How could he explain the thoughts that were plaguing his mind?

"Nothing," he said and jumped to his feet. He turned to go back to his spot by the window but as he went to move a hand shot out and grasped his wrist tight.

"Don't give me that," Sho's voice said, his grip not lessening. He gave a small tug on the outstretched arm of the vampire. "Sit" he commanded as he pulled the other man onto the cushion next to him.

Kei didn't struggle, he put up no resistance as Sho ushered him onto the couch. How could he? They could never hide things from eachother very well. There was a silence before Sho grew tired of it and said something.

"You haven't fed…" he spoke, pausing to look over at Kei. "…Since you've been back."

Kei glanced briefly in Sho's direction, then turned away. "I have," he lied. Sho looked over at him suspiciously, but Kei did not look his way. "When you were sleeping." He continued his lie. It wouldn't do to let his friend know, just how long it had been since he'd last fed. He had enough to worry about at the moment. When Kei looked over at his companion however he was surprised to see him smiling, he'd only smiled once since he'd found him again. It felt like a blessing to see the look on his face once more.

"You're lying." Sho said simply. "You should know better than that by now." He then looked down, the smile disappearing to be replaced by a well-known frown.

Kei sighed and rested his head in his hands. It was a poor attempt anyway; Sho always knew the things he didn't say. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine." He tried. Looking over at the other man was prove enough that it wasn't going to work.

"You're weak, I need you strong for tomorrow." Sho said, his eyes resting on Kei. The blonde haired man looked down at his hands. Didn't Sho understand?

"You know I would have been put out in the sun if you hadn't called." He paused, considering his words. "I would have gone willingly, gladly even." Pushing off with his hands, he got to his feet and began pacing infront of the sofa. "I was ready to end my existence here. I was ready to walk into the burning rays of the sun…" he stopped, mid-sentence and mid-step.

"What stopped you then?" Sho prompted, his voice quiet.

Kei turned and faced him; his eyes bearing into those of the man he watched grow up. "You," Sho held his breath for a moment but said nothing, so Kei continued. "I hadn't fed in the months I was there. I wondered for a while, if vampires could die of starvation. But I wasn't that lucky…" Closing his eyes, Kei breathed in a breath he didn't need. The silence in the room ticked away, perhaps Sho found him pathetic now? Did he maybe wish he hadn't called the prison to ask for his help?

Sensing the others movement Kei opened his eyes. Sho was standing in front of him, his loose white shirt hanging off his frame. Kei noted that Sho seemed taller, was he always taller than him? He found he couldn't quite remember. Sho took a tentative step towards him, raised a hand and placed it on Kei's shoulder.

"Kei," he spoke. "Get out."

Blinking stupidly, it took Kei a few moments to register what he had heard. By that time, the hand had tightened on his shoulder, and Sho's expression was grave. Thinking maybe he was being jerked around Kei forced a confused smile.

"What?" he asked through nervous laughter. The only change in Sho however was a flash of anger.

" I want you out. You're no good to me half-dead." Sho stared unblinking at him.

"Sho…" Kei started but he was cut off.

"No" he said, shaking Kei a bit. "You either feed or don't bother…"

"I can't!" he insisted, his voice rising to match Sho's.

"Then you might as well have burned!"

Two sets of eyes widened. Kei's mind went blank as he stared at his long time friend. Taking in a ragged breath, he backed out of the reach of Sho's hand. He was right after all, it's just…he never thought Sho would…Turning around Kei made for the door.

"Kei!" he heard Sho call from behind him, but he didn't stop. Footsteps, Sho was following him. "I'm sorry! Kei, please…." A hand grabbed his wrist. "I didn't mean it…" He shook the hand off and ran from the apartment into the night.

…

_Rain…it's raining._ That was the first coherent thought that Kei registered. He was soaked to the bone, his shirt and pants sticking uncomfortably to his lean frame. Looking up around him, Kei noted that he was in an alley a few blocks away from Sho's apartment. His back rested against a falling apart brick wall. How long had he been here? Glancing up at the sky, he found it hard to tell. Judging by the amount of light however he gathered he still had an hour maybe two until dawn. Not that mattered with the rain.

Pushing against the wall, Kei managed to get onto his feet. He really was weak, the movement had been a lot more strained then it should ever have to be. Sho had been right, what good was he like this? He couldn't let Sho go after Chan on his own. He needed help…that's why he called in the first place.

He'd made up his mind; he needed to feed. He couldn't let Sho down again. Just when his mind began to wonder, about where he might find, the proper nourishment at that time in the morning, a door was kicked open from behind him and two voices rang through out the air. Flattening himself against the wall, Kei sunk to the ground. Two men came out of the door to one of the buildings, in-between them they carried the body of another man.

"Come on…. careful" one said in English.

"Are you sure it's okay to dump him here?" the other asked, also in English.

"Of course it is, now help me cover him up."

Kei watched as the two lowered the body in a pile of garbage and began covering it with various things. This would be too easy, Kei thought, as he stood and came out of his hiding spot. "Oi!" he called out.

The two men whirled around, startled looks plastered on both their faces.

"What the…?" the one asked.

Kei smiled at them and gave them Sho's hand gesture. "Hi," he said in English.

The next moment he had moved forward and grabbed the one by the neck, the other went for his gun, but Kei grasped his arm and twisted it backwards until he heard a 'pop' sound. The man gave a cry of anguish and fell to the ground. He threw the other towards the door he had come from; the man crashing into the bins beside it instead.

He reached for the one on the ground, who was trying to inch towards the door. Lifting the man off the ground Kei bared his fangs and sunk them deep into the flesh of his throat. The man made a gurgling gasp of pain but Kei did not hear it as his senses were overcome with the taste and feel of his blood. It overwhelmed him, the sweet metallic nectar flowing down his throat. He moaned in pleasure as he felt his strength returning, his foggy mind struggled to remember why it was he hadn't fed in so long but he found it didn't matter anymore and his mind slipped away from his body.

Raising his head Kei let the body drop to the hard ground with a 'thud'. He stood there for a few moments, savoring the afterglow of his kill. The rain pounded down, hard as ever, washing the blood in a stream down the alley. Coming back to himself a bit, Kei licked his lips, lifting the excess blood from them. It didn't matter what he felt, he had to be strong for Sho.

…

The apartment door was closed but unlocked when he arrived half an hour later. Walking across the hardwood floor Kei looked first to the couch. Sho was not there. He turned away from the piece of furniture as if it offended him, and walked over to the bedroom door. He knocked, but there was no answer. Opening it slowly Kei glanced around the small room, his eyes trailing across the empty queen sized bed. No Sho.

Closing the bedroom door, Kei turned and scanned the apartment. He briefly considered turning on the lights, before remembering that it would make no difference when it came to his vision. It was only when his eyes trailed past the window that he noticed the figure standing out on the balcony. Glad that the man was still there, Kei made his way across the apartment, water leaving puddles behind him.

Sliding the door open, Kei stepped out into the hammering rain. Sho was standing at the end of small terrace, staring out into the night. It was apparent that Sho had been standing out there for some time, his clothes soaked so thoroughly that his white shirt had turned almost entirely see-through and stuck to his chest.

Walking over to him, Kei leaned against the railing and waited for him to say something.

"You came back," He was rewarded with Sho's voice. He almost smiled.

"Yes, did you think I'd abandon you?"

There was a pause and then a quiet response. "No…yes…"

Kei found he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I'm sorry Kei," he knew what for and he just shook his head in response.

"It doesn't matter now. You were right…" he replied. His eyes drifting to the building across from them, some clothes flapped on a line, the wind and rain whipping them about. When he looked back towards Sho, he found those eyes gazing at him.

"You've fed." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Kei nodded, his eyes drifting to his hands resting on the metal ledge. There wasn't anything left to say on the subject, so the two just stood there, side by side in the pouring night rain.

"We should go inside, you need to sleep." Kei finally spoke.

Sho looked over at him, a faint smile forming on his lips. "So do you,"

Kei nodded and wrapped his arm around Sho's shoulders, leading him out of the rain and into the dry apartment.

The two walked over to the couch and sat down, neither awake enough to care about their wet clothing. Kei propped himself up against one end of the couch and closed his eyes, drowsiness already starting to overtake him. It was only when he felt the warm body of another snuggle up to him did his alertness return. Sho had crawled over to him, his head now resting on Kei's chest.

Kei wondered for a moment if it would unnerve him not to hear a heartbeat. His mind however flashed back to times when Sho was a kid, he'd do the same thing, sneaking up on him in the early hours of the morning. He supposed if it did bother him, it wasn't enough to stop him now.

Letting a smile play on his lips Kei wrapped his arms around the other man. Whatever happened the next day, one thing was for sure. He would protect Sho even if it meant his death.

…

Okay well let me know what you think. And I'll write some more anyways. : ) If there's anything you think I should fix or change let me know. Thanks.


End file.
